


Hall of Mirrors.

by 707dayslate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: "My, my.." Nadia slowly approached you, you backed into one of the mirrors as she towered over you, your skin scattered with goosebumps as she placed her hand on the small of your back, her other hand pinching your chin with her thumb and index finger. "I've caught you, my love. What ever shall I do with you?"





	Hall of Mirrors.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Nadia, thank you for loving me so fiercely. 
> 
> This is something I wrote for Nadia's birthday, this is also my first F/F smut. I actually found it a bit easier to write than my normal M/F smuts. SPOILERS for the book called The Devil. This inspiration came from a paid option in the chapter Ghostly Prey. It had my heart dancing, I was very flustered. I hope you enjoy~

You asked Nadia which room she has wanted to visit since the Masquerade began. She intertwined her fingers in mine as she lead me threw the halls into a room, a room full of mirrors taller than us both. A simple cat and mouse chase, it sounded innocent enough, until you saw the curve of Nadia's lips, the fire in her eyes; you were her prey, she was ready to hunt. 

"Why don't you chase me?" 

You ran through the hall of mirrors, making sure not to hit one as you made sharp turns. You heard the click of Nadia's heels behind you, echoing. You giggled as you picked up speed, well as much speed as you could dressed up in your outfit that is. 

Your not sure if it is the fact that Nadia is right on your tail, your adrenaline high from the earlier encounters of the party, or what may come once she does find you, but you do know one thing, the heat flowing through your veins to your core is gnawing at your brain. Common sense slipped away for a second it seemed, because now you're in a circle of mirrors. You heard sharp "clacks" from Nadia's heels as she slowly approached, each clack made your heart thump in your chest. 

"My, my.." Nadia slowly approached you, you backed into one of the mirrors as she towered over you, your skin scattered with goosebumps as she placed her hand on the small of your back, her other hand pinching your chin with her thumb and index finger. "I've caught you, my love. What ever shall I do with you?" She turned your head slowly, looking at your blushing cheeks before letting go, her head lowering down so she could speak low enough only for you both. "Pick a punishment, dear." You head span as she kissed the muscle running down your neck, the scent of her skin and hair was not helping the matter. You swallowed slowly before speaking. "Kiss me." 

You heard a lightly airy giggle from the Countess before she lifted her head to look at you. "Is that even considered a punishment?" Your cheeks burned as she gazed at your face, but you couldn't look away from her features. "Only if you allow it to be." You saw the ends of her lips curve again, something that sent heat straight to your core. You were in for something, you just didn't know what yet. Nadia stood up again, her hand on the small of your back pressing you forward onto her mesmeric body. Her other hand went to the bottom of your scalp, threading her fingers through your hair as she kissed you, keeping you in place, exactly where she wanted you. 

The kiss was heavy, needy, lascivious. Your skin screamed for contact with hers as her tongue pressed passed your lips, treading slightly before she pulled her head back, her chest and yours moved as you both caught your breath. She took a step back, looking up and down and your physique before she cautiously got down on her knees, making sure not to damage her dress in anyway. You took a big step back, pressing into the mirror, she followed. "N-Nadia, what ar-?" Nadia placed both of her hands on your hips, her lips kissing below your navel. "Shh, how I give your punishment is mine to decide, after all." She looked up again, you felt your upper body burn seeing her in such a compromising position. Her delicate fingers snaked down you sides as her lips trailed lower, soft whimpers found way through your lips as she kissed above your slit, still clothed. 

Nadia gathered the bottom of your dress, the fabric was thin enough that when it bunched it still wasn't much bulk. "Would you be a dear and hold this for me?" You nodded through your daze, the heat from your upper body still making you blush. You clutched the fabric, holding it just barely above your heat. You watched Nadia's eyes dance as she slid down your panties barely below your knees. Her lips trailed up your knee to your thigh, agonizingly slow. Your skin sang with goosebumps as you watched her. Your eyes glanced forward, looking into the mirror in front of you. The position you two were in, the way her dressed cupped her hips and bottom, the way her head was inching slowly towards your core had you dripping. 

Her hands went to grip your hips as she kissed the top of your slit again, you gasped softly for air. Her lips were soft when they kissed you, you could only imagine how divine her lips must feel against your core. She kissed down your slit, her tongue barely poking through her lips to tease you. Your back arched off the mirror, but her hands kept you firmly in place as you tried to find more contact. You knew what she wanted to hear from you. Your voiced cracked a bit coming out, adding to the desperation, but you didn't exactly care at the moment. "Nadia, please.." Your hands pinched the fabric more as you whined. She kissed lower, her tongue poking out to lap at your core, just for a moment, making you whimper. She pulled her head away, her breath still hot against you. "Could you be more precise with what you want from me? Don't make me wait." You face burned as you looked at the features on her face, even below you she still was as lovely as ever, she still dominated and pulled at your strings, making you want to follow her ever whim in this moment. 

"Nadia, please touch me, do anything. Make me fall apart in your mouth, please!" It felt like more of a demand than a plead, but Nadia didn't seem to mind. Her hips pulled you forward, your clit throbbed at the thought of her tongue inside you again. "Lucky for me, I've been longing to taste you." Her mouth went back to your clit, her tongue softly lapping at your clit as she suckled you leaned your head back, mouth open as you moaned into the night sky, not caring who heard it. You hiked the dress more up your frame as you grabbed onto it like a lifeline as Nadia's hand moved down your thigh, one finger slid into your core as she curled it upwards. The coil in your stomach tightened as she pressed another finger inside you, her tongue wiggled in a clockwise motion as soft moans vibrated through you. You weren't going to last much longer, if your shaking legs weren't a hint, your dripping core was. You looked back down, our blush high on your cheeks asou bt your lip, your voice echoed in your throat before it actually moved past your lips. "Nadia, please let me cum!" You gasped loudly as your head leaned back, your knees wanting to buckle inwards. You bit your lip as you pulled at your gown, trying to hold back bliss before you felt Nadia nod against your heat. Her fingers drove forward, moving at an overwhelming pace as her tongue danced across your clit. 

You moaned loudly as the coil inside you sprang free, your eyes slammed shut as your lips chanted the Countess name over and over again, letting anyone else outside of the mirrored maze hear it. Nadia chased your high, slowing down after your core slowly released her fingers. She slowly pulled away from you, the lack of contact making you whimper. You felt your panties being gently pulled up as Nadia slowly stood before you, her cheeks stained pink, searing lust in her eyes as she pressed forward and kissed you, not asking permission to let her tongue slide into your mouth again, something you'd let her do without her asking anyways. You tasted yourself on you, making your cheeks dust with pink again. Her hands went to your waist as she pulled away, her teeth caught your bottom lip, pulling slightly before letting go. 

Her hands gripped your skin at your waist as she spoke, her voice low but demanding. "I hope that you return the favor later, love. If time allows it." She smirked, before softly kissing the top of your head. You two both made your way back to the Masquerade, excitement behind your eyes as you wondered what else tonight held for you two.


End file.
